88 ways on how to Become a Famous Tennis Star
by bl789
Summary: 88 ways on how to become a famous tennis star with out even knowing tennis. Enjoy.Im gonna continue by explaining each way in a chapter, this is just the beginning. There's a link inside you should watch it so this fic makes sense.
1. Chapter 1

You wont understand any of this if you don't first watch this video- youtube (dot) com/watch?v=5se5KXurj8Y

How to become a famous Tennis star

You want to become a famous tennis star right? Maybe you don't how to play. Well, to become a tennis star faster than others, you have to be and of course do them (the ones that ask you to), _**all,**_ things bellow. Who needs to be good at tennis, it's faster like this.

1. First you have to be able to fly.

2. You have to have really good looks.

3. Don't forget, with great fashion.

4. You have to be able to look like an arrogant brat, even at young age.

5. Or cute.

6. You have to look good in a white horse with red roses.

7. You have to snowboard with the guy who shaved you head.

8. You have to look good in purple.

9. You have to get together with other great powerful people to gain more power.

10. You also have to be shiny.

11. And look good with two of them.

12. You have to have a party with your team.

13. You have to have a job that makes you look good.

14. You have to pay attention in classes.

15. Of course have to look thrilled about playing Tennis.

16. You have to look arrogant when wearing a sailor suit.

17. Or kimono.

18. You can't carry weapons around with you.

19. You have to make a weird snow man with a super fast runner.

20. You have to have fun.

21. If you win someone, you can't forget to get together again for some modeling.

22. You can't leave others out.

23. You have to be capable of singing.

24. You have to eat cotton candy at a festival.

25. You can't just sleep around anywhere you want with someone else's cat.

26. You have to look good in purple with your team.

27. Real good.

28. You have to look good with your brother under a tree.

29. It's necessary to look good in prince's clothes.

30. You have to celebrate Halloween in fashion.

31. Of course, you need a group to listen to your commands.

32. You need to go to parties with them too.

33. And of course, have to bond with them.

34. And more importantly have fun.

35. You need to explore the wild jungles.

36. And yawn while eating a jelly toast under a Sakura tree.

37. You have to dress good when going to concerts.

38. And you are to take Santa Claus practice lessons every year. Don't mess up.

39. You can't use help.

40. But they can.

41. You can't sleep in classes.

42. You have to eat pizza in Arabia with some other guy.

43. You have to be a tensai who loves to eat sweets.

44. You need a group to use the same jackets in a tournament.

45. You need someone to switch places with.

46. You need a date when in Halloween.

47. You have to look good in glasses.

48. You also have to look good in Santa clothes.

49. You have to play with a ball in the beach with your partner.

50. You have to go to a flower paradise with someone.

51. You need a band. A good looking band.

52. You have to collect cards about yourself dressed in prince's clothes.

53. You have to get together with other team members.

54. You need to looks at your constellation.

55. You need to have a group of people on your side.

56. With them you have to work as a waiter.

57. You have to make a photo of yourself into chibi.

58. You need to have a photo collage.

59. You are to give flowers to someone. In a group of four.

60. You need to eat at a buffet with your team in your uniform.

61. You have to have a cheerleading squad.

62. You need a cool photo about you with three other guys.

63. You also need a photo of you and your team when you were all younger.

64. You have to have a great winter uniform.

65. You can't wear your cap when you win (if you wear one).

66. With a friend, you have to visit the beach and take your bicycle.

67. You are to have an older brother that looks just like you.

68. You have to sleep on someone else's blue box.

69. You have to pose under a blue Sakura tree.

70. Or pink.

71. It is super important for you to participate in Valentines exchange.

72. You are to have a rival of the same rank.

73. You have to have fish, and take care of them with someone you hate.

74. You can't make your buchou mad at you.

75. You have to jump over Santa's sleigh.

76. It is required to have a pillow fight in kimonos.

77. You need to have a diabolic arm.

78. You need a vacation with a really exciting boy.

79. Your team has to looks nice in yellow.

80. Really nice.

81. You have to fight after you take a shower with your worst enemy.

82. You have to be able to swim.

83. Or to be able to touch snow.

84. You have to be able to paint too.

85. You need someone to pretend to be your twin.

86. You are to be a _torero, _with your best friend, (only for a few months)

87. You have to have your ear pierce.

88. And finally, to become a famous tennis star, you have to save koalas.

So do all of this things, and in no time, you'll become a famous tennis star.

Thoroughly congratulations

Hope you enjoy, now to work on my other stories.

I'm actually gonna continue it, I'm going to explain each of them in a chapter. Dont forget to watch the video.


	2. Flying

1st- Being able to fly.

For you to be able to become a famous tennis star without being able to know tennis, you are to be able to fly. Why is this necessary you may ask, well the answer varies.

The first reason; is transportation. What faster way for to get to your location than flying. Train, bus, bicycles they're all fine, but flying is way better. Who wouldn't want to soar through the skies with a racket in hand?

Second reason, easy to play. For those of you who don't know how to play, you can just fly and pretend that you are indeed playing and pretend to do a super cool awesome chocolate amazing super cool move (Toyama)

Another reason being able to fly is necessary is simple… it's just too cool for people to resist. People love people who fly, take superman, and they also love people who play tennis, take Echizen, put tennis and flying together and you get famous.

So if you are able to fly, congratulations you are one step forward to becoming famous.

If you couldn't complete this simple step, then don't even bother reading the next one.

Hope you enjoy!


	3. Good looking

2nd- Having good looks

If you were able to complete the first step, then congratulations. Now then, not only do you have to be able to fly, you also have to be able to fly.

Having good looks in the tennis world is very important, take Yukimura Seiichi from Rikkai, even though his tennis is amazing, most people only look at him by his looks. So if you are really good looking, they won't even care for your tennis.

Sponsors like good looking tennis players, so just pretend that you know tennis by flying, and look good, and not only will you become famous, but rich too. (I expect 3/10 of the money since I helped).

And even better, girls will be all around d you and in so, you'll have more time to play around, and less playing tennis, but you'll still receive money.

But even better, when playing a match , if the one referee or judges make an unfair decision against you, you can always use you charm to get it your way.

If you can fly and are good looking, you may continue.

Review :)


	4. Great fashion

3rd- Great fashion

So not only do you have to have great looks, but also great fashion.

As explain before people love tennis players with good looks, but if they have the fashion, that'll be better.

Take Atobe Keigo for example, not only does he have great tennis, and looks, he also has great fashion. And he can also fly, hey he has money.

So if you can fly, and have good looks, well you're better with great fashion.


	5. 4th and 5th arrogant and cute looking

4th and 5th – arrogant and cute

So now that you can pretend to play, have looks and fashion, what does it matter to be able to look arrogant or cute, easy if you are become famous you have to, of course, model. And photographers like really cute guys to photograph. And if they see your kid pictures and see that you looked arrogant and cute, they'll love you.

Atobe Keigo is a really good example, he is arrogant as a teenager, and he was arrogant as a child, and in so grabs the attention of many photographers, and in so became more popular with the girls.

Being cute too is so necessary, while girl like the narcissistic type, guys like the cute guys. So being cute will get you popular with the guys. You might be thinking why is it necessary to be popular with the guys. Easy. Guys work more, and in so get more money, and in so expend more money, and of they like cute boys and if you're the cutest then hellooooooo! They'll expend the money on you, and you get the money. (As said before portion of it is to be mine).

All the things said above also apply to the girls.


	6. White Horse and Red Roses

6th -looking good in a white horse with red roses.

This mostly applies for men. Women love guys in horses, especially white ones. Or so I heard. But it's good to be loved that way.

Women also love roses, the red ones the most. Or so I also heard that. But it's still good to be loved that way.

Looking good and being love by women is a way to gain popularity, so when you become a tennis star, they'll know more about you.

Some of you may be allergic to horses, (losers), but that it's not an excuse, if you can't do it than you're out.

Some of you're not good looking, (losers, again), it is not my fault, if you can't do it, then you are sooooo out of here.

For women, this also applies to you, though I do not know if men are interested in women with white horses and red roses.

Anyway, go your way and you and I will accomplish this task. Then you will be one step closer to your dream. Yeah, right. *clears throat* anyway may you have good luck, I will be in your side. But I can't on Tuesdays and Wednesdays at night, I will be with you once Americas got talent is over that is.

Schedules change. Later.


	7. Snowboarding with the Shaver

7th snowboarding with the guy who shaved your head

This rule also mostly includes the guys. You guys have to be friends with the guys you hate. You cannot have any enemies in the world of tennis, especially if they are better than you. Know what I mean?

And for those out there who have gotten as far to this rule and have not given up good for you, cause this is one of the hardest, where you have to lose all you beautiful hair, if you have any to begin with. For those who have never gotten their hair shave by someone they have to.

In order to advance have someone to shave your head, you too females, and then go snowboarding with them. Why snowboarding. 'Cause everyone loves to snowboard. Or so that what it says in the places more people love to snow board. So it's a very popular thing to do, you guys get to know each other or even… well that's all up to you. May you have a very good trip.

Oh yeah, we don't pay for the trip, you have to learn that some money will come out of your pocket, well actually all of it.

And for those who have not yet given up, good for you, you are one step closer. Call me if you any questions of comments to 1-800-blah-tennis. I will not await your call. And don't interrupt me when I'm watching Americas got talent.


	8. Looking good in purple

8th- look good in purple

Purple, ah purple. The color of….. love and passion and… fire….. Anyway purple is a very popular color this days with people, and looking good in purple is very important. Why? (please stop asking me that question). Well simply because being popular with the adults is as important as being popular with the young people, they will be the ones to buy your merchandise.

Right now you might be thinking, 'oh, I got this I'm beautiful in purple' and flowers are surrounding you. Well I'm gonna tell you this, you are so wrong!

For you to be able to apps this obstacle, you have to have grace and be lovable. But you most of all have to have charisma and charm. Well in conclusion you just have to be able to love impeccable in purple bye.

**p.s this is for the readers. For those who follow me throughout this story will be named the famous tennis star. Just for those who are interested. **


	9. Get with great people

9th- getting together with other great people

Getting together with great people is very important, their greatness will rub off on you, making you greater. It doesn't matter what they are great in, as long as they are great. They can be great chess players if you are a nerd, or if they are great in any other sport.

Not only is it important for the rubbing off, but when you become a famous tennis star having great followers will be very important. Great followers have great followers, so they will follow you too.

And of course having followers mean money. So good luck with that.

Oh and yeah, it must be at least six great people. Au revoir.


End file.
